


The Yule Ball revelations

by LindyA1985



Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Harry takes Parvati to the Yule ball only to pay her no attention. His eyes keep drifting towards Malfoy and Parkinson. Seeing them have fun makes Harry want to punch both of them.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the September 2020 prompt of the 12 Short Stories Challenge.

Harry knows he should be happy he found a date. One that even looks good if he should believe Ron and Neville. Someone who won’t embarrass him on the dance floor when he’s forced to dance in front of the whole school. Really, Parvati is great. And that she convinced her sister to take Ron to the ball, shows that she’s kind too. Or maybe just after Harry for his fame, as Hermione said. But who cares. It’s not like Harry likes her. If it had been up to him, he’d be here with Clo.

Cho stands next to Cedric now, looking in love and happy. Harry thinks he should feel something about it. But the trued is, he doesn’t care. He’s glad that Cho is happy with Cedric. She would have been miserable if she would have to go with Harry. Harry is nothing like Cedric. He’s just a small little boy, with hair that never wants to stay in line and an ugly scar on his face. He will never be as handsome as Cedric, with his long legs and his dazzling smile.

Others move passed Harry and Parvati to get into the great hall. Harry doesn’t pay them much attention. And for once everyone isn’t looking at him, but instead at Hermione. She looks gorgeous tonight, her arm linked with Viktor Krum. Ron is still pissed off about it. He couldn’t believe his eyes when Hermione walked in with the Durmstrang student. Harry is sure that Parvati’s sister is fed up by now with Ron. Knowing him, he’ll still be complaining about Hermione and Krum.

A familiar voice snaps Harry out of his thoughts. Malfoy walks by with Parkinson on his arm. Harry follows him with his eyes until he’s out of sight. He looks good in his black velvet dress robes and his hair falling over the high collar. He’s talking to Parkinson who laughs and Harry wants to punch her. She’s so annoying. The perfect little pureblood bride for Malfoy.

“What you’re staring at?” Parvati asks.

Harry shakes his head and looks away from the doors leading to the great hall. “Nothing,” he says. “Just nervous about the dance.”

“You do know how to dance, don’t you?” Parvati says. “I won’t have you embarrass me in there.”

Harry almost laughs. He has no clue how to dance. But it’s too late to tell anyone that now or try to find someone who can teach him. Malfoy will have a good laugh when he sees Harry struggle to not step on his date’s feet all the time. Harry is sure that Malfoy is an excellent dancer. Parkinson will be flying over the dance floor all evening.

In that moment professor McGonagall ushers them all towards the doors to make their big entrance. Cedric and Cho lead the way, followed by Fleur and her partner and Krum with Hermione. Harry takes Parvati’s arm and they walk into the great hall. All the other students are already at their tables. Harry scans the room and scrawls when he spots the platinum hair of Malfoy. He doesn’t pay attention to the champions at all. His face is turned towards Parkinson, who is laughing again. Why is she always laughing when Malfoy talks. Surely he can’t be that funny all the time.

Dinner starts and everyone around Harry is talking with each other. Harry doesn’t pay them much attention. He keeps staring at Malfoy on the other side of the room. He looks like he’s having a good time with his friends and Parkinson.

Parvati tries to start a conversation with Harry a couple of times, but he just can’t be bothered. Why did he agree to bring her anyway? He should have just asked Hermione as soon as he heard he had to take a date, that he couldn’t go solo as a champion. At least then he would have had one of his friends sitting next to him, instead of on the other side of the table, making googly eyes at Viktor Krum.

The first dance is a disaster. Harry messes up all the steps and Parvati storms off the dance floor as soon as the song is over. Harry follows her and sits down next to Ron. The Patel twins go and get some drinks and never return. Harry doesn’t care. His eyes are fixed on Malfoy, swaying over the dance floor with Parkinson in his arms. They laugh and smile and seem to have a great time.

“Can you believe her?” Ron says. “Fraternising with the enemy. I thought she was better than that.”

Harry hums in agreement, but he can’t get his eyes to move away from the blond hair that swings around Malfoy’s face to take a look at how Hermione is dancing with Krum.

“Dances should be forbidden,” Harry says when the music slows down and Parkinson moves closer to Malfoy to lay her chin on his shoulder. If Harry had someone to dance with, he would do so, just so he could get close enough to trip that freaking bitch. All cuddled up with Malfoy, as she belongs there. And Malfoy doesn’t even seem to mind.

“Are you even listening to me?” Ron suddenly asks. “And what is it you’re looking at. Hermione and Krum left the dance floor ages ago.”

Harry shakes his head. “Nothing. What was it you said,” he says. He knows he should look at Ron, stop him from following his line of sight, but he just can’t. He wants them to trip, to stumble, to stop dancing. He needs Malfoy to stop dancing with that cow.

“Bloody hell, Harry. Don’t tell me you’ve been staring at Cedric and Cho all evening. I’m sorry, mate, but I don’t think your evil eye is going to make them split up,” Ron says.

Harry shakes his head. “Who gives a fuck about Cedric?” Harry says. As soon as the words are out of his mouth he knows he made a mistake. He’s supposed to be crushing on Cho, was so only a couple of weeks ago. She was good on a broom. Harry can’t help he has a soft spot for seekers. But she’s nothing compared to Cedric, or Malfoy. Malfoy knows how to handle his broom, how to make Harry work for his win. It’s a shame there is no Quidditch this year, no excuse to go look at Malfoy showing off his skills.

“Hermione was right, wasn’t she?” Ron asks.

“Hermione is always right,” Harry answers.

“So you’re like… You dig boys as well as girls?” Ron stammers.

Harry snaps his head towards Ron. “I…” he starts, but he’s not sure what to say. They never talk about this. Yes, they do discuss girls when Hermione is not around. But Harry never really gets it. Cho is sweet, and amazing on a broom, but Harry doesn’t feel like kissing her. He doesn’t dream about her, like how he dreams about Cedric and Malfoy. But that’s his secret. Nobody should know it.

“I don’t care, you know,” Ron says now with some more confidence. “As long as you don’t try to kiss me, or Hermione for that matter, we’re cool.”

“I don’t want to kiss you,” Harry almost shouts. The idea is insane. Ron and Hermione are like his brother and sister. He has no intention of ever kissing any one of them.

“Good,” Ron says just before his face turns into a scrawl. Hermione sits down next to Harry, accompanied by Krum. That explains the scrawl on Ron’s face.

“What do you want,” Ron snaps.

“Oh, Ron, stop acting like a jealous bitch,” Hermione says.

Harry looks at Ron and then back at Hermione. Ron is acting jealous. And Harry doesn’t think it’s because Krum is his competition in the tournament. No, Ron had wanted to take Hermione to the dance, as his date. He’s been acting towards them the same way as Harry has been looking at Malfoy and Parkinson. His eyes find the blond on the dance floor again. Harry doesn’t hate him. He wants to be the one swaying in his arms. And the hatred he’s felt all evening towards Parkinson, it’s the same kind of jealousy Ron has been feeling towards Krum. Harry is jealous. And fucked. How come he never realised he’s fallen for the Slytherin? Because right now he knows for sure. He’s in love with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to write more for this story, but when thinking of something to write for the October 2020 prompt of the 12 Short Stories challenge, this came to mind. I've got one final instalment for this one in mind. I hope you all like these additions.

It is stupid and unrealistic. Harry knows this. But he can’t help it. He sits down at the back of the class during potions, just so he can stare at the platinum blond hair in front of him. Hermione and Ron have stopped trying to make conversations with him during meals, sure that Harry won’t hear a word they say. And they are right of course. Dinner is only useful because it gives Harry the chance to study Malfoy.

Harry should stop it. He knows this. It’s not like his staring will make Malfoy and Parkinson break up all the sudden and make Malfoy gay.

“You ever going to do anything about that crush of yours?” Hermione asks from his side. She puts some ingredients in their potion. Harry has no idea what it is that they are brewing today. It’s hard to concentrate when Malfoy is around.

“Are you?” Harry counters back.

“It’s different,” Hermione says.

Harry laughs and turns to look at Hermione. “As in, it at least has a chance to turn into something. It’s clear that Malfoy will never feel the same way about me. Have you seen how Parkinson was all over him this morning during breakfast?”

“I heard they aren’t a couple,” Hermione says. She skips over the fact that she has the hots for Ron. But she thinks that Ron doesn’t feel the same about her, and Ron thinks that he’s not good enough for Hermione and doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. It doesn’t matter how many hints Harry lays out for them, they just won’t confess to each other how they feel.

“Doesn’t change the fact that he hates me. And is straight.” Harry looks at the blond hair again and signs. It’s hopeless. Even more hopeless that Harry’s crush on Cedric.

“Just like you hated him?” Hermione asks.

Harry wished he’d never confided in her. Why did he have to tell Hermione that he has somehow fallen in love with Draco sodding Malfoy? Now she won’t stop pestering Harry to go do something about it.

“What if we make a deal,” Harry starts. He looks back at Hermione who now swirls their potion around before adding some powder.

“What deal?” Hermione asks.

“I go try to have a normal conversation with Malfoy if you go and tell Ron that you like him.”

“Ron already knows I like him. We’re all friends, remember,” Hermione says.

“No, you need to tell him you like like him. As in you want to kiss him like him,” Harry explains.

Hermione slaps Harry on his arm. “You know I can’t. He’ll think I’m stupid.”

Harry shakes his head. “He won’t. He feels the same, I promise.”

“I don’t know, Harry. It could ruin everything.” Hermione looks away and Harry feels sorry for her.

Harry places his arm around Hermione. “It won’t. He likes you too, you know. It’s why he was so upset you went to the bale with Krum.”

“And if I tell him, you’ll try to talk to Malfoy?” Hermione asks.

“Yes,” Harry says. “I’ll try. Just don’t be surprised I turn up dead.”

Hermione laughs and leans against Harry for a moment. “You won’t,” she says. Harry feels she’s holding something back, but that’s fine. It’s not like Hermione is going to tell Ron she likes him. She’s chickened out a million times already, and she will do the same now.

-x-x-x-x-

Harry closes his eyes. He can’t stand watching Ron and Hermione snug their faces off anymore. Why did he think it was a good idea for his two best friends to hook up? All the snugging is a bit much. Harry didn’t expect them to snug all the time. Can’t they just stop when Harry is around? It’s not like he came over to just hang out. He needs to talk to Hermione because he messed up. Big time.

Harry scrapes his throat and that puts a stop to the snugging. But they still stare at each other. Is this truly what it looks like when people are in love? Is that how Harry looks at Malfoy? Harry hopes it isn’t. That would make everything even worse.

“I need to talk to you, Hermione,” Harry says when it’s clear the lovebirds will never turn away from each other.

Ron is the one that turns his head first. “What you want, Harry?” he asks.

“To talk to Hermione, in private, please.” Harry knows he sounds desperate and that Ron will suspect something is up. But he doesn’t care. He is desperate.

“Just spit it out, Harry,” Ron says. “It’s not like Mione won’t tell me later. We don’t keep secrets.”

“You told him?” Harry asks.

Hermione finally looks at him and it’s clear she can see what the problem is straight away. “Of course not,” she says. “You said you didn’t want him to know.”

“What are you on about?” Ron asks.

Harry shakes his head. He can’t fight Ron right now. It’s bad enough he tried to talk to Malfoy. Which turned into a disaster, just as Harry had predicted. He can’t handle Ron being angry with him right now.

“Nothing, Ron. We need to go,” Hermione says. She stands up and drags Harry with her. They are out of the portrait hole before Ron can object. Hermione leads them out of the castle before she asks Harry what happened.

“What do you think happened. I tried to talk to him, as I had promised. And it. I said everything wrong. And he got upset and now he hates me even more. What was I thinking, Hermione? Why did I agree to talk to him? It only made everything worse.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermione says. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Harry says. They walk in silence for some time. Harry is grateful that Hermione doesn’t force him to talk. He doesn’t know if he ever wants to talk again. It’s not like he says what he wants to anyway. And that is the problem, isn’t it? He tried to talk to Malfoy. But instead of saying what he wanted, he blurted out more hateful words. It’s just that Malfoy makes his blood boil. In both a good and a bad way. It messes with Harry’s head and he just can’t get the words out.

“I messed it up. I let him goat me into another fight,” Harry says when they turn the corner so they can start the stroll back to the castle.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione says. “You’re just like two little kids pulling each other's hair because your afraid to say you like each other.”

“I don’t think he likes me, Hermione.” Harry looks over the lake and wonders what he will have to find there next week. Not that he will find it, as they still haven’t found a way for Harry to breath underwater.

“We’ll find a way,” Hermione tells him. Harry smiles at her. It’s nice to know that even though everything, Hermione is still determinant to help Harry with his tasks.

“You need to stop getting distracted by Ron,” Harry says.

Hermione blushes and then leans against Harry. Harry pulls her arm in his and they continue to walk.

“Thank you,” Hermione says out of nowhere.

“For what?” Harry asks.

“For forcing me to tell him.”

“Just don’t forget about me and my lonely heart,” Harry says.

“I won’t, I promise. It will be easier if you just tell Ron.”

Hermione is probably right. She usually is. But she’s been wrong about Malfoy. Harry has been watching him, and he’s sure that Malfoy and Parkinson are dating. They are always together. Just like Hermione is inseparable from Ron even since they started dating. And Malfoy was clear today, he thinks that Harry is an idiot, a failure, a disgrace, a half-blood. Harry will never be anything good in Malfoy’s eyes.

“Harry?” Hermione asks when he doesn’t respond.

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking. I should try to forget about Malfoy. It’s never going to happen anyway. No need to upset Ron about it too. He won’t understand, Hermione,” Harry says.

“He’s more understanding than you give him credit for. And I hate lying to him. He thinks you’re hung up on Cedric,” Hermione says.

Harry laughs. “I did have a small crush on him at the beginning of the year.”

“I know,” Hermione responds. “Who doesn’t. He’s fit.”

“Yes, he is.”

“Don’t tell Ron I said that,” Hermione says.

Harry laughs even harder and shakes his head. It’s good to see Hermione worry about Ron instead of him for a moment. “I do think I need to tell him that it’s just boys for me.”

“Yeah, you’re sure now?” Hermione asks.

“I never wanted to kiss a girl, Hermione. I don’t dream of them, you know. Not like how I dream about. Well, you get the picture. I don’t want them, not like that.”

“Then you should tell him. He won’t mind,” Hermione says.

They reach the castle doors and aren’t surprised to find Ron sitting on the steps. He looks up from his book as they reach him.

“You two done sneaking off without me?” he asks.

Harry sits down next to him. “Yes, sorry about that. Just a little gay panic.”

“You can tell me them too, you know that right,” Ron says. Harry feels a little guilty for shutting Ron out, but he’s pretty sure that Ron won’t be so understanding when he finds out that Malfoy is part of the gay panic he just had.

“I know,” he says instead. “About all that. It isn’t like you said. I don’t do like boys and girls. It’s just boys. Only boys,” Harry stammers.

Ron pats Harry on his back. “The gay boy who lived. I can’t wait until Seeker finds out about this.”

Harry groans and rests his head in his hands. He hadn’t even though about that yet and he doesn’t want to. He’s got enough problems as it is, with the second task coming up and a crush on a boy that will never love him back. He can’t deal with everyone else knowing on top of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr


	3. The Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for the Augustus 2018 prompt of the 12 Short Stories Challenge.

“Master Harry, wake up.”

Someone is pulling on Harry’s sleeve. He must have fallen asleep last night. He slowly opens his eyes to see Dobby standing bend over him.

“You need to hurry, master Harry,” the elf says. “You need to save young master Malfoy.”

Harry blinks his eyes. The room is filled with light.

“What is going on?” Ron says from his left.

“It’s time for the second task. Master Harry needs to go now and save the thing he will miss the most,” Dobby answers. He pulls on Harry’s sleeve again to get him to move.

Harry sits up straight and signs. “I can’t, Dobby. We haven’t found a way for me to stay underwater. I won’t be able to do it.”

“No, sir. Dobby knows how. You need to take the Gillyweed.” He pushes some kind of herb into Harry’s hand. “Now hurry. You need to get young master Malfoy back.”

“What is he on about?” Ron asks. “Why does he think you have to rescue Malfoy? Like he will be the one thing you will miss the most?”

Harry looks out of the window as he stands up. He doesn’t answer Ron’s questions, he doesn’t think he can. It’s great that Ron doesn’t care about Harry being gay, but Harry is sure Ron will never be okay with Harry having the hots for Draco Malfoy.

“Oh no. No, you don’t,” Ron says. “The thing you and Hermione been keeping from me. It’s this, isn’t it? You’ve got the hots for Malfoy!?!”

Harry swallows and looks at Ron. His face is red and his hands are clenching next to his body. He’s rigid and Harry doesn’t blame him.

“I know it’s stupid, okay. And impossible. And never going to happen. So you don’t have to worry about anything,” Harry snaps. He knew Ron would never understand.

“Master Harry, please. You need to go now. The task is about the start,” Dobby repeats. He pulls on Harry’s robe and Harry starts to follow him out of the library. Ron doesn’t say a word. It feels like Harry has just lost his best friend. But he can’t think of that right now. He has a task to perform. Apparently, he has to go and save Malfoy from the mermaids. He’ll have to save the thing he will miss the most.

-x-x-x-x-x-

“Pansy, you weren’t there. You didn’t hear him stutter. It was weird. Like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t get the words over his lips. I always knew he was stupid. But this, it triumphs it all.” Draco sits down on the sofa and stares at the fire. Tomorrow is the next tasks, and if the rumours are correct, Potter will have to retrieve something from the great lake. Draco sure hopes the idiot knows how to swim.

“Oh, Draco, don’t be a drama queen,” Pansy counters. “So Potter tripped over his own words. It’s not like you always say what you want when he’s around.”

“I know, alright. I’m an idiot too,” Draco says. “Now hold your promise and don’t open that can of worms again.”

“Fine,” Pansy snaps. “You could make that easier if you didn’t bring him up, like all the time.”

Draco shakes his head. He knows this. He can’t help it. Potter is always on his mind.

The door to the common room opens and Professor Snape steps into the room. He looks around and motions for Draco to follow him when he spots him. Draco gets up and shakes his head. “I’ll be back later,” he tells Pansy.

Professor Snape guides Draco out of the dungeons. “Where are we going, sir?” Draco asks. He has no clue what this is all about. Surely it can’t be about his little tumble down the stairs with Potter last week. Madam Pomfrey healed all the wounds and cuts and that was it.

“You are wanted by the headmaster,” Professor Snape answers.

“Why?” Draco asks.

“I’m sure he will explain. Now hurry up, we don’t have all day,” the professor snaps. It seems he’s in a bad mood again and even though Draco wants to ask a million more questions, he knows when to keep his mouth shut around his head of house.

They reach Dumbledore’s office and Draco is surprised to see Granger, Chang and one of the younger Beauxbatons students. He has no clue why he would be summoned to a meeting with these three. It’s not like they have anything in common.

“Ah, you’re all here now,” the headmaster says. “Good. I’m sure you are all wondering why you’re here.”

“Yes, sir. If you don’t mind. I need to get back to the library,” Granger says.

“I see,” Dumbledore answers. “Harry’s still struggling I guess. But don’t you worry, Miss Granger. He’s a good lad, he will manage.”

Granger doesn’t seem to agree and Draco kind of agrees with her. If Potter hasn’t figured out what he has to do tomorrow, then he’s going to need the help of his smart-ass Mudblood.

“But what I was about to say. I’m here to ask a favour from all of you. As you might have heard, as nothing ever stays a secret in this school, our champions will have to retrieve something from the Great Lake tomorrow. These somethings are the person that they will miss the most,” Dumbledore explains.

Draco laughs. “And who of the champions will miss me? I get Granger and Chang, being Potter’s and Diggory’s girlfriends. And I’m sure the French girl is related to Delacour. But how in Merlin’s name am I the thing that Krum will miss the most?”

Granger looks at Draco likes he’s a fool. “I’m not his girlfriend,” she says.

“Quite right. And a good question, Mister Malfoy,” Dumbledore says. “But it’s not Mister Potter that will miss Miss Granger the most. She’s here because mister Krum has taken a liking in her.”

“You’re saying, I’m the person Potter will miss the most?” Draco stutters. They most all have gone insane. In which universe does the person someone will miss the most come down to the one person they hate the most?

“That is correct,” Dumbledore says.

“Albus, I told you this was insane. Malfoy has nothing to do with Potter. I don’t see why he should risk anything for him,” Professor Snape says. Dumbledore answers something, Draco is sure, but his eyes are fixed on Granger. She refuses to look at Draco. Draco is sure she knows why he would be the person that Potter will miss the most. If only Draco would be able to talk to her for a second. Because it can’t be that he likes Draco, can it? That would be insane.

“It’s all perfectly save. All you four have to do is take this potion and you will sleep. You won’t notice anything of the tasks. And the Mermen have promised to keep you safe for the duration of the task. Nothing will come to you,” Dumbledore says.

Draco eyes the potion and shakes his head. What will everyone think when Potter has to rescue him? What would father say if he hears? It’s beneath them, unheard of. No way that Draco will be doing this.

But then again. There was last week. Potter seemed more upset with himself than with Draco. He stuttered. Said he didn’t mean to say what he said, that he just wanted to talk. It was stupid. But what if it was his way of trying to reach out to Draco?

Only Potter can’t be gay. That would be insane. He’s the boy who lived. The saviour of the wizarding world. Nobody will want to have a gay saviour. But then again, nobody wants a gay Malfoy heir either. And they got that anyway.

“I’ll do it,” Draco says. He’s crazy for believing that this means more than it does, but what does he have to lose? And the smile Granger sends his way right now is promising.

-x-x-x-x-x-

“Oh, don’t worry about it all, Ron,” Hermione says on Harry’s left. She was rescued by Krum moments after Cedric had taken Cho up to the surface of the lake. Harry hadn’t wanted to leave with just Malfoy. It was wrong to leave the others down there. He knows now that he was a fool to think that they would truly be lost after the bespoken time had passed.

“Don’t worry, she says,” Ron shouts back. “You got kidnapped by the Merfolk, and you tell me not to worry.”

“She wasn’t kidnapped, Weasel,” Malfoy says from Harry’s other side. He sits next to Harry, their hands close to each other. Malfoy’s pinkie on top of Harry’s below the blanket that falls around them to keep them warm.

“Keep out of it, Ferret,” Ron snaps.

Hermione signs. “Ron, stop it. He’s right. We had to agree with this. If I’d told them I didn’t want to do it, they would have found another person to take my place. Nobody forced us.”

Harry turns to look at Malfoy next to him. Had Malfoy agreed to be held underwater for over an hour so Harry could come and rescue him? It’s insane. Why would he ever agree to something like that? Harry hasn’t missed the shouts of Malfoy’s friends when they saw Draco get out of the lake with Harry. He heard the hateful words just as well as Malfoy must-have. And still, he chose to do this voluntarily.

“What you’re staring at, Potter?” Malfoy asks.

Harry shakes his head and looks back towards the lake. The judges are still deliberating about something. Harry doesn’t care if he’s honest. He came back last, so he won’t be scoring great. Not that it matters. Harry never wanted to be in this tournament at all, so who cares if he wins or loses?

“Harry, please tell Hermione that it’s my job to worry,” Ron says.

“You talking to me now?” Harry asks him.

“What?” Ron asks in surprise at the same time as Hermione looks at Harry.

“Did you two have a fight?” she asks.

“Someone didn’t believe that Malfoy would be the person I would miss the most,” Harry tells her. The pinkie on top of his squeezes lightly and Harry feels his cheeks heat up. He isn’t sure, but someone wouldn’t hold your pinkie if they didn’t care, would they?

“Ronald Bilius Weasley,” Hermione states as she stands up. “You fought with Harry on the day of the task because of his crush? Are you insane?”

Harry doesn’t hear what Ron says in response. His ears are ringing as the words of Hermione plant themselves in his brain. There is no way Malfoy hasn’t heard them, just like everyone around. Tomorrow it will be in the papers how the ‘boy who lived’ has the hots for his nemesis, the Malfoy heir. Tomorrow the entire wizarding world will know he’s gay.

“Don’t freak out, Potter,” Malfoy says. Harry turns his head and looks at him.

“You don’t mind. Tomorrow everyone will know about this. It will be in the papers,” Harry stutters.

Malfoy stands up, pulls his blanket tighter around his body. “I thought you were a Gryffindor, but turns out you’re an even bigger coward than me,” he says before he turns and walks away.

Harry stares at Malfoy, at his downturned head as he strives away from the lake. He’s right, Harry is acting like a coward. Just moments ago he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, holding his pinkie like it was the most natural thing in the world. Harry wants to hold it again. And not just under a blanket. He wants the world to know that he’s fallen for Malfoy. It’s time he starts acting like a true Gryffindor. He stands up and runs after Malfoy.

“Draco, wait,” he shouts.

Malfoy stops and turns to look at Harry. “You called me Draco,” he says.

“Yeah,” Harry confirms as he stops in front of Draco. “I thought it was appropriate, as I’m about to kiss you.”

The corners of Draco’s mouth turn into a smile as Harry takes his face in his hands. Harry kisses against the smile and it’s perfect.

“Fine, I won’t snug Hermione all the time anymore when you’re around,” Ron shouts from behind them. “Just take your tongue out of the Ferret and let me apologise. And Ferret, I hope you like chess, because we are playing tomorrow as I have to be your friend now.”

Harry kisses Draco for some time longer, just to get back at Ron. And also because it’s the best thing in the world.


End file.
